Disgusting!
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Kazemaru is left heartbroken after Endou hooks up with Hiroto. Can Mark Kluger, the handsome football captain of America, make it all better? We never knew Mark was gay! And he's interested in Kazemaru... Fufufu. Fluffy! Mark K. X Kazemaru I.


**My heart goes at the speed of light **

**But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight. **

**I can say that I really want to stay, **

**But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way. **

Kazemaru hated himself for doing this. For lying to himself... for causing himself so much pain. Unrequited love... now he knew the full extent of its pain. Although he was happy to be taking part in the FFI, the emotional tension he felt around Endou got a little too much sometimes.

Endou was with Hiroto, Kazemaru was left out.

He knew Miyasaka and Kirigakure would be too happy to fill the void Endou left, but still, it would not be fair to them. He sighed. What was the use of thinking about this now? Hiroto beat Kazemaru to confessing to Endou, it was his loss.

And Hiroto and Endou didn't know of Kazemaru's feelings towards the captain, so he could not blame them.

**Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, **

**Think things have getting too attached I need an escape. **

**I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.**

Kazemaru would probably kill Otonashi, Tsunami and Kogure if they were not his good friends. Anyway, if he tried to kill Otonashi, Kidou would kill him. If he killed Tsunami, Tachimukai would be sad. And if he killed Kogure...

Well, he guessed he could kill Kogure _at least_ after all.

The teal-haired male wore an off-shoulder black sweater and black, skinny jeans. Chains clinked around his waist and lower hip, showing off his slim figure. He wore black converse shoes and his hair was pleated side-ways, letting the excess gently frame his face.

He looked smoking hot- even he himself did not deny it. But if anyone else besides the trio saw him now, he would be in big trouble. Men and women eyed him hungrily as he walked down the street. He ignored them and made his way to America's area.

**There is something that I gotta say! **

**It's disgusting, how I love you. **

**God, I hate me. I could kill you.**

Kazemaru rang the doorbell. A loud crashing sound was heard, and a few seconds later, Dylan Keith opened the door. He eyed Kazemaru with interest, eyes stopping at the shoulders and butt-line.

"Hey, baby. Come here for an autograph?" He asked in English, grinning. Kazemaru tilted his head in confusion. "I'm looking for Kazuya Ichinose." When Kazemaru said Ichinose's name, Dylan's eyes widened in understanding.

"Aw... you're not my fan," He pouted. "But that's okay. Come in." He said, and pulled Kazemaru inside. The teal-haired boy smiled politely at Dylan. The older boy grinned and went back to what he was doing before he answered the door- arranging wine glasses on top of each other.

Kazemaru went wide-eyed. That glass was going to fall! And it-

Crash.

Yeah, it fell. Glass shards littered the table and the floor. Dylan howled in frustration. "Damn, I spend about a hundred bucks on these things everyday but I keep messing up!" And he turned to Kazemaru. "Ha, I'm sorry if I scared you. Ichinose will be here in a second. Just wait there, I'll go get him."

Kazemaru heard the words Ichinose and 'get him', and he nodded. Dylan left the dining room and headed up the stairs.

**'Cause your messing up my name. **

**Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. **

**It's disgusting!**

Mark Kluger walked into the team's dining room, looking for something to eat. Instead, he found a rather pretty boy - yes, he knew Kazemaru was a boy - bending over pieces of glass, picking them up with his hand. Bending over gave Mark a nice view of that fine ass, but the captain kept his comments to himself.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He asked. The boy jumped and winced as he cut himself on a piece of glass. Mark hurried over to the boy and took his injured hand. The boy looked flustered. "私は本当にごめんなさい！私はするつもりはありませんでした侵入！私はちょうど私の友人を探していた...あなたのチームのメンバーの一人が今、彼を探しています。" He said.

Mark nodded. Thank god he knew Japanese.

"Okay. It was Dylan wasn't it?" Mark asked. Kazemaru smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, it was the boy with the shades." He confirmed. Mark sighed and gently helped Kazemaru to his feet, bringing him to the sitting room. "I'm Mark Kluger." The handsome captain introduced himself. "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta." The teal-haired boy said, bowing slightly.

Then, a loud yell interrupted them.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!" Came Dylan's loud voice.

**It's disgusting, how you changed me. **

**From a bandit to a baby. **

**Thinking about gotta change my name, **

**If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.**

**Look at what you do to me,**

**It's disgusting!**

Dylan ran - literally - screaming into the room. Mark and Kazemaru jumped, the blond still holding Kazemaru's hand which was bleeding rather badly.

"Mark! There's blood on the- oh hey, baby- _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND_?" He shrieked. Mark covered his eyes with his other hand and Kazemaru sweatdropped. "Calm down, Dylan. He just cut himself while trying to pick up _your mess_. Go get some bandages, would you?" He asked.

Dylan nodded and dashed from the room, nearly knocking Ichinose and Domon who were coming in.

"Kazemaru? It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?" Ichinose asked. Domon grinned at Kazemaru. "Ichinose-kun! Domon-kun! It's nice to see you," Kazemaru smiled and Mark found himself unable to look away from those pink lips and beautiful eyes. "I'm here because Aki wanted you and Domon to join us for dinner!"

Ichinose and Domon smiled.

"Awesome! We'll be eating out? OUT OF CAMP?" Domon asked, excited. "Yeah, at our place." Kazemaru said. Domon punched the air. "Alright! Thank god- I couldn't eat another plate of Coach's cooking."

Kazemaru raised his eyebrows. "Your coach is the one who cooks for you?" He asked Ichinose. The latter sighed and nodded. "You guys are lucky- having a bunch of pretty girls to cook your meals everyday."

"Actually, sometimes Tobitaka and Toramaru are the ones who cook for us."

"WHAT?"

**My mind blinks like a traffic light. **

**It's green and red and stop and go. **

**Changing all the time.**

Kazemaru thanked Mark after the captain helped to bandage his hand. Ichinose then turned to Kazemaru.

"Could we bring along Mark and Dylan? I mean- we always hang out together." He said. Kazemaru nodded. "Alright, I'll ask Aki. Hold on a minute..." Kazemaru reached into his pocket with some difficulty since his jeans were _tight_. Dylan saw this and smirked. "You want some help getting that out- OOOF!" Domon elbowed him over.

"He's our old teamate! Off-limits, Dylan!" Domon warned in English while Kazemaru looked at them curiously. Dylan pouted and rubbed his aching sides while Ichinose and Mark chuckled. Kazemaru finally managed to get his phone out. He flipped it open.

**Missed Calls (132)**

**Message!**

**From: Otonashi**

**Subject: WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE WORRIED!**

**CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU ****CALL ME KAZEMARU!**

**************************************************************FROM**

**************************************************************OTONASHI**

Kazemaru was going to talk to Kidou about his over-active sister.

**And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved. **

**That it's still right here, more or or or less.**

"Hello? Otonashi-san, I'm at-"

"KAZEMARU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE? TSUNAMI AND KOGURE AND I WERE TRYING LIKE CRAZY TO GET YOU TO ANSWER!"

"Oh, and wasting your phone bills and telling _me_ to call _you_ Kazemaru would make it all better?" Kazemaru questioned her. She calmed down and became defensive. "Oh, come on, senpai! We were worried, that's all- KOGURE! STOP THAT! LET GO OF KABEYAMA'S LEGS! - We thought you got raped!" She shrieked.

Oops.

Otonashi was not at fault... but... when he dialed Otonashi's number, Ichinose changed it to speakerphone. Oh GOD, this was just _embarrassing_. "Otonashi-san... why would you think something so perverted?" Kazemaru asked shakily while Dylan, Domon, Mark and Ichinose stiffled laughs in the background.

Oh, so Dylan DID understand Japanese. Kazemaru sighed.

"Oh, well, because the way we dressed you! We're sorry! We won't do it again!" She shrieked. "So _that_ explains why you're dressed like that. I thought you were trying to seduce Endou. Instead, you were just a victim of Otonashi-san." Ichinose chuckled. Kazemaru flushed.

"Er... Otonashi-san, would it be okay if two of Ichinose's friends joined us for dinner?"

"Hm? Oh, of course! Aki and Fuyuppe would be thrilled! We're making Sashimi tonight-" Both Ichinose and Domon drooled. "So you should bring the guys over now and vist while we cook!"

And she hung up.

**Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way. **

**My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape **

**I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.**

"Don't mind, don't mind! Just practice a little more!" Endou told Kogure who tried to shoot a ball into the goal- but failed. The little boy pouted and slumped away, dragging his feet. Kazemaru and members of Team America were on their way there, each holding an iced dessert in their hands.

Mark and Dylan were drinking ice-blended coffee, Ichinose and Domon were eating ice-cream... and Kazemaru was eating an ice-popsicle (A/N: What else? Hehehe).

"What do you think of Unicorn?" Ichinose asked Kazemaru. The teal-haired boy licked his orange treat up and down a few times - not noticing Mark and Dylan's gaze on his tongue - and replied. "It's pretty cool. I like your uniforms."

"Yeah, baby! I do too! Why, don't you like your uniforms?" Dylan asked. Kazemaru shrugged. "Well... the blue and yellow _is _a little tacky." He said albeit unwillingly. Ichinose chuckled. "I think so too... Did Coach Hibiki design them?"

Kazemaru said he thought so.

"Figured." Ichinose shrugged. Kazemaru sucked the tip of his popsicle sexily, not noticing Mark staring intently at the motion.

**There is something that I gotta say!**

**It's disgusting, how I love you. **

**God, I hate me. I could kill you.**

"Ichinose-kun! Domon-kun! It's so nice to see you again!" Aki ran over and pulled the two boys into a bone-crushing hug. "_Aki-chan... c-can't breathe!_" Ichinose gasped. Aki giggled and let go. Domon rubbed his aching shoulders and introduced Mark and Dylan.

Endou had met them before, of course, on the first day they had arrived and they wanted to play a friendly match.

"Ne, why don't we go into the town and shop?" Fubuki suggested. Everyone agreed with this idea, but then- "Kazemaru? Why are you dressed like that?" Someoka asked. The teal-haired boy froze in his tracks. "I thought of trying a new look... Why? Is it that bad?" Kazemaru asked, swinging a not-so-secretive accusing glare to Otonashi, Kogure and Tsunami.

Someoka shook his head.

"No, it's not bad. Looks pretty good actually. A nice change from that outfit you always wear."

Kazemaru flushed at the compliment. And as if it weren't embarrassing enough for the boy, Dylan shrieked how hot Kazemaru was from where he stood. This caused the group to laugh whole-heartily and Kazemaru to turn even redder.

**Cause your messing up my name.**

**Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.**

**It's disgusting!**

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kazemaru jumped, and snapped his head in the direction of Mark, who was across him. "What?" He asked, not believing what he just heard. "_That_. Hiroto-san and Endou-san. Them being together bothers you, doesn't it?" Mark said.

Kazemaru remained silent and thanked whatever god was out there that he and Mark were seated alone, Dylan, Ichinose and Domon talking to Aki at the other table. "Maybe, maybe not." Kazemaru replied, taking a bite of his sushi.

Mark smiled. 'He's in denial. He was looking at the pair the whole time without noticing.' The captain thought to himself. Kazemaru chewed his salmon and swallowed. This was really good! He'd have to compliment Aki and the others about it later.

"Hm... how do you use these things?" Mark said, flustered. His chopsticks were wobbling in his hand, and he was obviously confused as to what to do. Kazemaru laughed. Mark savoured the sound while wondering why he was so attracted to the boy, as he had only met Kazemaru a few hours ago.

The teal-haired boy took the chopsticks from Mark and clamped a piece of sushi.

"Here. Open wide!" Kazemaru said. Mark blushed and opened his mouth. Kazemaru fed him the piece of sushi, grinning. Mark chewed it, trying to ignore the taste of raw fish. The Japanese might like their fish raw, but not him! "It's really good." Mark smiled at the boy.

But still... the taste did not really matter... as long as he got Kazemaru to feed him.

**It's disgusting, how you changed me.**

**From a bandit to a baby.**

**Thinking about gotta change my name,**

**If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.**

**Look at what you do to me.**

**It's disgusting!**

"Oh my- Hey, captain! Look at what senpai is doing!" Kabeyama said. Hiroto and Endou, who were engaged in conversation, turned to look at the teal-haired boy. What they saw shocked them:

Kazemaru was feeding sushi to Mark - god knows why - and the American captain seemed to be enjoying it! Mark's knee was 'accidently' brushing against Kazemaru, making the teal-haired boy blush.

"GAH!" Endou gasped as Mark's hand (and he hadn't even noticed the knee) brushed against Kazemaru's.

* * *

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" Mark said grinning at the teal-haired boy. "Yeah. Thanks for the company."

Mark winked.

"Anytime, Kazemaru-kun."

Kazemaru's heart soared. He had found a new potential love interest.


End file.
